Untitled come up with one later
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: ok this is about Herminie who has this coisin who keeps trying to get her back, 7 transfer student, one keeps showing up in Herminie's dream, there is dr but not main story, this is my first story of hp so tell me if its not accuate or spelled wrong rr


Chapter 1  
  
Herminie sat quietly reading her book as a knock on the front door.  
  
"Herminie." Her mother called. Herminie put her book down and answered back in a loud voice  
  
"WHAT." Herminie heard foots steps on the steps and sat up walking toward her door. The door to Herminie's room opened and Herminie sat up and gasped as she saw the person beside her mother in the door way.  
  
"Herminie you remember Eugene right." Herminie got off her bed and slowly back away toward the opposite wall. Her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Hello Herminie it's been awhile." Herminie felt a few words begin in her head and her wand in her hand "Ah I see your becoming a witch but you know its goanna be awhile till you can beat me,"  
  
"Feel the magic in your veins, let it poor through your mind, let it fill you whole body up till you can hardly breathe." A voice said next to Herminie. Herminie turned to see a tall girl, her hair was long, smooth, and its color was black with bits of blue. Her eyes were a deep crimson and Herminie gasped at her. "Hurry we must escape." The girl said grabbing Herminie's hand and quickly pulled her into a street that wasn't there before. Eugene was running behind them and Herminie felt herself fall. In the matter of seconds Eugene was upon her and grabbed her  
  
"YOU'RE MINE WITCH! MINE"  
  
Herminie jerked awake and felt sweet on her face. Her mother was gently knocking on the door.  
  
"Herminie hurry up we need to be going to the station soon." Herminie breathed in a deep breath, and got up to change.   
  
Herminie waved goodbye to her father and mother then made her way to platform 9 ½. As she reached the other side she heard familiar voices.  
  
"Hey Herminie how was your summer." Harry asked pushing his cart to match Herminie's speed as she walked toward the train. "Herminie yoo hoo."  
  
"What, oh hi Harry," Herminie said breaking out of her spell.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Usually you talk about everything you did over the summer, and what's even stranger is I never got a single letter from you."  
  
"WHAT." Herminie said stopping. "That's impossible I sent at least 50 letters and I did that because no matter how many I sent I never got any back... Absolutely none." Harry frowned but urged Herminie to continue to walk.  
  
"Well I don't see how any one was able to intercepted letters because whenever Hedgewin got back he was in really high spirits. How odd. Oh well we'll just discuss what happened in the summer on the train. Let's go Ron is al ready there." Herminie nodded and let Harry lead the way, but as she glanced to her right there was the girl from her dream. Long smooth black hair with bits of blue and a deep crimson eye color. As Herminie continued to look she noticed the girl stood beside a taller girl about 6ft. Her hair was a dark brown with small silver highlights. Herminie gasped as she saw the girl's eyes though, for while one was a midnight blue the other was a deep crimson color, the colored of blood. To Herminie it looked as if the two were arguing about something, but what, and who they were, Herminie thought to herself. Harry and Ron surprised Herminie and made her jump as they walked before her. They laughed and Herminie joined in laughing nervously.  
  
"Hey Ron you wouldn't happen to know who those to were would you?" Herminie asked pointing to the two fighting girls.  
  
"The smaller one could be a first year but the other one." Harry said, Ron looked at the two and thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh those two, there transfers. The Taller one supposedly did something wrong at her last school but who knows."  
  
"I know what she did." Draco Malfoy said stepping behind Ron and Harry. Herminie smiled to herself as she saw Draco, being Ron's only friend that he could tell.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?" Ron said through clenched teeth. Draco said sarcastically  
  
"Oh Wesley so good I found you. You know I heard that..."  
  
Draco started, but Ron pushed him into the train, and into an empty room.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Wesley?" Draco said surprised. Ron smiled and slid the door shut, kissing Draco on the lips.  
  
"I missed you." Ron said his eyes soft. Draco smiled.  
  
"I missed you too." Together the two went into an embrace they thought was just the two of them. But a smiled erupted from a guilty face that stared hidden from two lovers.   
  
Harry was surprised at Ron did and tried to run after the two, but Herminie grabbed his arm and shook her head.  
  
"Lets find our own compartment before there all taken, shall we." She said pushing her things in the opposite direction of Ron.  
  
"Hey Herminie what's bugging you about these two girls?" Harry asked as Herminie pushed her stuff into a compartment where Ron's and Ginny's stuff were, and then sat down. Ginny sat across from her reading a graphic novel, but immediately put it down and looked worried at Herminie.  
  
"A long time ago before I became this 6th year student, before Hogworts, before I ever knew I was a witch, my parents hired me a tutor. The tutor I knew as my cousin. The cousin that would spend his summers with me, the one who told me about Hogworts because he came here before me, He... He was my friend my best Friend. But one day he met someone who he thought would change his life for the best. Her name was Terra, Terra was nice but one day I noticed something on her shoulder, it was a tattoo. I asked her what it was and she told me no big deal. She told me she was a death eater a loyal servant of you know who. She said I was the only thing in her way of taking Eugene. She threatened me and yelled at me. The next thing I knew Eugene had made her get out. I told him to get rid of her and he said he would. That same year I was accepted into Hogworts. Eugene wrote me a letter telling me how proud he was. The next night he came, Terra sat in the car. He pleaded that I should come with them and join this group Terra had introduced him into. I refused but it wasn't enough. He almost killed my parents but we all escaped and Dumbuledor helped us move somewhere else. However last night I had a dream, that girl with the eyes and Eugene was in it." Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
"you mean Gabriel!" Ginny asked "she's really nice, infact she's supposed to be in 5th year like me, but because she and the other kids are all from other schools Professor Dumboledore decided that it would be better if they went back a year. There's 7 of them, I suppose you know Gabriel, she's in 4th year. There's Jacob who's a 5th year. Domonic is a 3rd year but she and me have become some friends we have similar interests. Dustan also a 4th year, James a 3rd year, Lleguhan another 5th year, and Jubilee the eldest a 6th year she's in your guys year." Harry and Herminie just stared at Ginny as she started up again. "you know I could probably name there houses too. Gabriel is a Hugglepuff, Jacob a Hugglepuff, Domonic's with us in Griffendor, as well as James, Dustan and Llughan are slytherins and Jubilee a Ravenclaw.  
  
"hey Ginny how do you know all about those transfer kids Ron didn't know a thing." Harry asked, Herminie nodded.  
  
"that's because Dad told us to talk to the kids and make them feel comfortable in Hogworts, Ron just didn't listen, but I talked to Domonic, she told me a all about them and told me how and why they came here but that's the few things she told me not to tell Anyone, she was even a little angry when I told her I wanted to tell you guys, she finally agreed but told me she had to meet you after I told." Ron stared at Ginny as well as the rest. Ginny just smiled and went back to reading.  
  
"oh." Ron said. "I think I came in at the wrong time, so uh whats going on?" Ron asked, and Harry quickly filled him in. "ah, so harry I guess Herminie's dreams are catching up to you eh?" no one laughed and Harry looked angrily at Ron.  
  
"that wasn't funny Ron" Harry said angrily. Ron sighed  
  
"well I was just trying to lighten the mood." Ron said.  
  
"Well it didn't help." Ron turned and ran down the train corridor to a different compartment. Harry looked at Herminie who looked back at him a little frustrated. Harry then turned and left going the opposite way. Herminie sighed, but loked up as a girl a little taller then Ginny walked in. Her hair was a long sleek black with a dark purple highlights, while her eyes were a crimson color.  
  
"Hello Ginny." The girl said cheerfully. Ginny smiled putting down her book, as the girl pushed in her things with a dark brown kitten on her shoulder. The girl sat across from Heminie.  
  
"Herminie," Ginny said "please meet Domonic." 


End file.
